Powers of a Black Rose
by AngelicWaffle
Summary: SIXTH CHAPTER FINALLY UP! Link's mind is overcome by the evil of the Fierce Deity. His friends and himself seal the mask away. But is that the end of the matter? Please readreview! I will finish this!
1. A Ripped Soul

This is my first fic, please be kind!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda.

Powers of a Black Rose

Chapter 1

A Ripped Soul

Link was fishing one beautiful morning in Lake Hylia. The crystal clear water made the fish show easily. Link had already broken his current record of the biggest fish ever caught…three times! He wasn't concentrating on the fish, though; he was thinking about his adventure in Termina. He'd just got back from the festivities of the Carnival of Time. He was now pondering what to do with his masks.

Most of them were Masks of Happiness, but the most powerful of all was not. The Fierce Deity Mask was an evil mask, and Link had had to resort to using it to destroy the evil inside Majora's Mask. But using it had slightly corrupted him. Something inside him thirsted to use it again.

He was now wondering what to do. Of course he knew what to do. He should destroy it. But something inside him was telling him not to. It was a powerful artefact, after all. It could be used as a weapon.

Link pushed the idea away. No, he didn't need it. He was the Hero of Time, for Farore's sake! He only used it for a last resort.

…But wouldn't it be nice to take the easy way out? Not have to use it as a resort at all? To use it for any quest! Just think of the possibilities!

Link was in such deep thinking that he didn't feel his Ocarina shaking slightly. At least, not until a voice came from it.

"Hey! Link! Aren't you there?"

Link jumped, and picked it up.

"Sorry, Saria. I was just thinking."

"About what? You never think about me! Have you forgotten our meeting?"

"Oh, sorry! I'll be right over."

"You better be!"

Link, being fourteen years of age, hadn't come to the time in his life when Saria became a sage. They had both known that since Ganon had been sealed in the Evil Realm. Link had promised to meet with Saria in the Sacred Forest Meadow.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Saria. Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay, I had a pleasant conversation with a decent Deku Scrub while waiting." Saria smiled at him. Link tried to return the smile, but Saria noticed the grim atmosphere. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine, thanks."

They conversed for a few hours. Saria became increasingly aware of Link's tendency to lose attention of his surroundings and get lost in his thoughts.

"Link? Is anything wrong?"

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm fine, thanks."

"You keep saying that. Is there anything you're not telling me?"

Link tried to resist telling her his secret battle, but those eyes eventually made him give in.

"You know about my last adventure, right? And the last resort?"

"Yeah…but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Since I used the mask, it's like its taken control of part of me. Sometimes I want to destroy it, but other times I want to use it and…"

"And what?"

"…and…kill things, you know?"

"Link, this is serious. You don't get feelings like that. That mask obviously wants to possess you."

"But how can it be? Only Majora can do that! And don't look at me like that either," he quickly added, seeing the look on Saria's face, "this isn't the mask talking through me. I…or is it? I just don't know what thoughts are mine and what thoughts are the mask's!"

"If you want, I can destroy it for you."

"No!" Link instantly rejected that idea. "I mean it. It'll be a good thing, I admit, but…it's so powerful…we can't afford to destroy it…"

_Slap!_ Link reeled, and then fell off of his stump. Saria towered over him. "You idiot! That's what the mask wants! It's making you want to wear it so it can use you. I even regret the fact that you used it. If you hadn't worn it, this wouldn't be happening!"

"Sorry…but can you think of another way? A part of me will die if that…thing is destroyed, I just know it!"

"Well…can't we seal it with Ganon?"

"Into the Evil Realm? Saria, if you do that, that'll be worse! Ganondorf will use it for his own, don't you see?"

"But there's always the chance that he'll never find it. The Evil Realm's big, you know. And there's something else I haven't told you.

"When we sealed Ganon into the Evil Realm, he fell into the Chamber of Power. The other two chambers, the Chamber of Wisdom and the Chamber of Courage, aren't filled yet. If we manage to fill them, Ganon will never be free."

"But what chambers will the Mask fall into?" Link asked, feeling slightly ill.

"You can make it go into your chamber. After all, it's now a part of you. You'll still be here, doing good deeds, while the Mask radiates the courage you have."

"But what about Wisdom? You said all the chambers have to be filled."

"This is where it becomes a little risky. We might have to talk to Zelda."

"You're not locking Zelda away!" Link yelled.

"I didn't say that! The Master Sword-"

"What does the Master Sword have to do with this?"

"The Sword was forged by Zelda's ancestors. Therefore, if we seal the Sword in the Chamber of Wisdom, it will fit there well. And, if everything goes well, two evils will be sealed away permanently!" Saria said.

Link pondered this for a moment. Then-

"We'll see Zelda."

Well, what do you think? A little short, I think. But this IS my first fic. Please don't flame. R&R...yeah, could you just send me constructive critisms? Thanks.


	2. A Hard Decision

This is my first fic, please be kind!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda.

Powers of a Black Rose Chapter 2 

A Hard Decision

A few minutes later, the Temple of Time was filled with a blinding light. Link and Saria had arrived.

"See? I told you that the Deku Tree was lying! Kokiris don't die when they leave the forest…it was only a lie to protect you."

"I suppose," Saria said. "You know your way, right? I don't want to be on my own."

"Don't worry," Link replied soothingly, as they left the Temple. "What sort of a friend do you think I am?"

"A friend who forgets meetings?"

"Shut up."

They walked from the Temple into the Market. Saria, who had never been there in her life, didn't notice that there was a new stall open. Link, however, eyed it with suspicion.

"Look at those things she's selling…"

"What? Where?"

"She's selling bugs! That's the beggar who scrounges bugs off of you. She's started a business!"

"Hey! Want to buy a convenient beetle? Only 300 rupees!"

Link turned away in disgust.

"What?" Saria ran to catch up. "What do you not like about her?"

"Well, first she gives you 50 rupees for a bug, now she sells them for 300! It's a rip-off! And people are buying them. I sometimes wonder why I ever helped them."

"Link, that's an awful thing to say! These people are just interested!"

"Yeah, well, you can get bugs from under rocks anywhere. It's amazing how gullible the public is."

"Link, snap out of it! You're not one to say those sort of things…it's that mask again, isn't it?"

Link put a finger to his lips, in a shushing gesture. A guard walked up to them; they had walked to the gate of Hyrule Castle.

"Do you have business with the King?"

"I'd like to see Zelda, please."

"Well, you can't. Zelda has to learn to be a proper princess without mingling with the riff-raff like you. Now buzz off!"

Link made a movement to unsheathe his sword, but Saria pushed him out of the way. She walked up to the guard.

"Want to see the princess too? You'd be strange company, little girly. Sorry, but I can't let you in."

"Can I just say something?"

"Make it quick."

But Saria didn't say anything at all. She just stared into his eyes.

But then the guard grabbed a wrist.

"Don't try to hypnotise me…hey!"

Saria had distracted him while summing up her strength. She suddenly began glowing bright green, and floated in the air.

Then, roots grabbed the guard's feet and made him trip over. Saria made sure he was hidden and gagged before passing through the gate.

"Hey!"

Saria turned. It was Link.

"You forgot these…"

It was a Gate Pass.

"If you don't have these on you, the other guards will put you in jail!"

"Smart thinking."

For the next five minutes they flashed their Gate Passes at every guard they encountered, until they reached the courtyard. There, they found Zelda and Impa sitting reading books.

"Zelda!" Link ran up to her, waving.

"Hi! You're back!"

"Yeah, and we've got bad news," Saria said. Zelda and Saria already knew each other, seeing as Zelda was the Seventh Sage, the leader of the rest. Again, Zelda was destined to become this, but had not yet taken the position.

Link explained his last adventure to Zelda; his quest to stop the moon from falling, the struggle to free the guardians in time, and the three day cycle he had had to undergo many times. Finally he told Zelda of the final confrontation, and how he eventually put on the Fierce Deity Mask.

Then, Saria brought Zelda up to date, saying that the Mask was starting to take control of Link's mind, and the plan they had come up with.

"If the Fierce Deity Mask and the Master Sword are sealed away, then Ganondorf will never be able to break free. And soon Link will get over this, as the urges to put on the Mask will fade if he can't reach it."

Link nodded. "It's our only plan, and we need to hurry, before this feeling takes over me completely."

Zelda pondered this for a while. "It sounds tricky," she said. "But I can do it. Ganondorf can't venture out from the Chamber of Power, as he holds only that part of the Triforce."

"When should we do it?" Saria said. "We shouldn't wait too long, remember?"

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Yes."

They all agreed to meet each other in the Temple of Time. Link and Saria headed back to the Market, feeling safe that soon the Mask would be sealed away for good.

That's the second chapter! What do you think? Please be kind and send constructive criticisms!


	3. A Hidden Voice

This is my first fic, please be kind!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda.

Powers of a Black Rose Chapter 3 

A Hidden Voice

_You exist. That's only one of two things you do. You don't breathe, though. Or sleep. Or eat. _

_The other action you are carrying out is manipulation. That Hylian boy may be a hero, but he's still mortal. All mortals can be manipulated._

_You can sense his uneasiness. But at the same time, desire. He wishes to put you on. Only his will is stopping him from putting you on. But slowly, surely, you are eating away at it. You watch as the expression on his face turns to agony. He cannot stand it. You understand him, in a way. He is a hero, after all. He cannot allow himself to kill innocent people. But his fingers are twitching. His eyes keep slipping down to the pocket where you lie._

_You realise that you still have a faint sense of control about him. He is starting to become aggressive even to his friends. Less friendly. Becoming angry easier. You enjoy the fact that he cannot stop you. By the day you are finding out more things about him. Finding his strengths. And his weaknesses._

_Maybe you can convince him…_

Link lay down on his bed in the room Zelda had granted him. He'd put the Mask in a chest on the other side of the room. He was watching it now. He'd thought at first that he'd challenge it. He'd say no, no matter what!

But as the minutes ticked by, his resolve was weakening.

"If it makes me put it on, I'll be a goner!" Link thought desperately. "If I could summon up the courage to destroy the thing, it would have been in pieces long ago!

**Link…**

"Huh? Who's that?"

**Who do you think this is?**

Link slowly picked himself and walked over to the chest. Slowly he opened it.

**Very good! I'm impressed.**

"What do you want with me?" Link asked.

**I want to be a part of you.**

"No!"

**But you want to, Link. Just think of the possibilities! You'd never need Epona again. You could run as fast as the wind… Be as strong as a goddess…**

"You're lying! When I wore you I was only a little faster than usual."

**But you wore me, Link. And why did you wear me?**

"So I could beat Majora…" 

**Exactly! **The Mask said, in his head. **You know you're only a mortal. Soon you'll face trials even you cannot face. If you wore me, everything would be a breeze.**

Link crouched on the floor and covered his ears.

**Don't try that. I'm not speaking to you normally.**

Link looked around the room.

**It's telepathy.**

Link unsheathed his sword.

**Go on, then. I doubt you have the strength or the courage to destroy me.**

"You're wrong," Link murmured. He stood over the Mask, preparing himself.

**I'm waiting.**

Link dropped the sword. "I can't do it…" he whispered.

**Of course you can't. I'm too strong. **

Link looked back at the mask.

**And if you don't do as I say…you'll give in anyway. But the consequences will be more severe.**

"What are you talking about?" 

**If you put me on now, I'll spare your loved ones. But if you don't, then when I gain control of you, your loved ones will be slaughtered mercilessly.**

"You're lying! Even if I did put you on, you'd do it anyway!" He stormed out of the room.

_You've touched a nerve. Just a little longer, and you'll have him in your net. Just a little longer…_

Well, that's the third chapter done. Will Link be able to resist before morning? Please send me constructive critisms.


	4. An Unknown Presence

This is my first fic, please be kind!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda.

By the way, thanks to everyone for their kind reviews. I have accepted your advice with open arms and will now be continuing with the fourth chapter. Here it is- I hope you like it!

Powers of a Black Rose Chapter 4 

An Unknown Presence

Zelda was already in the Temple of Time, waiting for Link and Saria to appear. Impa was beside her. She was like Zelda's attendant, and knew Zelda very well, even better than anyone else. Impa had been startled to see Link at first, but when she recognised him, she remained calm and quiet. She and Zelda both knew of the increased security; this however was not because Zelda needed to learn to become a princess. Indeed, the castle had had many intruders lately, so they had improved security simply for her safety.

Impa was leaning against the altar where the three Sacred Stones had once stood. "How can we be sure this will work?" she asked.

"We can't. But it's our only choice of option." Zelda's face showed she was anxious. "If we don't do anything, Link will eventually be converted to the Mask's cause."

"But couldn't we just destroy it? I believe Link is against it simply because of his desire for it."

"That's true; but also this Mask is powerful. To destroy something you really have to put a lot of effort. Only Link would be able to destroy it, as the Mask is a part of him, and he's a part of it. But he'd never be able to summon up the strength or will to break it. So, we're going to take the easy road. We'll seal it away where they'll never break free." Zelda looked determined now, but inside she didn't feel sure about this plan either. Impa sensed her uneasiness.

"Well, if you say this is the only option we have, then we have no choice but to take it…" Impa broke off. Both of them could hear footsteps approaching. Impa stood in front of Zelda, in case these were not friendly.

But she may have well have just stayed there. Saria walked in, followed by Link. Zelda gasped in horror at the change in Link's appearance. His face was dark, and his body twitching. He had bags under his eyes, as if he didn't have enough sleep, and his arms were bound by rope. Saria looked worried.

"If we don't hurry, Link will turn against us," Saria said.

"It was me who suggested this," Link said, nodding his head at the rope. Zelda noticed that some of the time Link looked helpless, and other times he looked like he wanted to do nothing more than rip the rope apart, and put the Mask on his face.

"Link, sit down," Zelda said, trying not to show her fear. Impa, on the other hand, was the only one in the room who didn't look frightened or schizophrenic; indeed, she was the calmest person in the room. Zelda slowly approached Link.

"Link? I'm going to take the Mask now…" This was a mistake. Link howled, and jumped away from her. "No, really, this is good!" Zelda cried, trying to make him calm. But no one seemed to be able to calm Link down. Impa, with her Sheikah skills, crept up behind him, and stole the Mask.

"Hurry!" Impa said. She tossed the Mask to Zelda, and almost instantaneously Link changed tactics. Before, he'd been afraid and backing away. Now that he saw the Mask flying in the air, he roared and broke the ropes that bound his arms together. In a fury, he began to run at Zelda, who was screaming and running away. It looked like Link was going to kill her.

But Impa struck out, and hit Link on the back of the head. Link didn't even make a cry. He crumpled to the ground with a thud.

"Link!" Saria ran and turned him over. She felt his heart beating.

"Don't worry," Impa said. "He'll be out for a couple of minutes."

"That's all the time we'll need," Zelda said, walking up to the Door of Time, with Link's Ocarina in one hand, and the Mask in the other. She softly played the Song of Time, and suddenly, with a blinding light, the three Sacred Stones stood where they had stood years ago. The engravement of the Triforce above the Door burst into golden light, and slowly, the Door opened.

Zelda hurried over, and placed the Fierce Deity Mask, leaning against the pedestal where the Master Sword rested. Zelda sat behind the sword, and began to meditate. From the moment she began, both the Sword and the Mask began to glow. As the seconds passed, the glows intensified. Within two minutes, they were glowing white. Zelda's eyes snapped open. She forced her left hand, the one that would have the Triforce of Wisdom on it in future years, onto both the Sword and the Mask. With a soft _zap!_ they both disappeared.

_Deep in the Evil Realm, Ganondorf floated, waiting. He had felt a sudden chance in the place he was imprisoned. He looked up; it took him a long time seeing as he'd long ago lost his bearings of what was up and down. He saw a faint outline of a sword and a mask floating down, but they disappeared behind walls, if you could call them walls. Ganondorf knew instantly that he could never break free._

"_NO!"_

Fourth chapter done! The three Chambers have now been filled. But, what will the consequences be for them being filled, one that no one alive knew? Please send me constructive criticisms. Fifth chapter will come soon!


	5. A New Enemy

This is my first fic, please be kind!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda. I may like the series, but it's Nintendo who own it.

I just want to apologise to everyone for two things:

One: Keeping everyone waiting for the next chapter. School started weeks ago for me and I'm getting a LOT of homework. So blame school, not me.

Two: You might have noticed the chapters getting shorter. This will not happen any more. Okay?

Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it, and again, sorry for the long wait!

Powers of a Black Rose Chapter 5 

A new enemy

Six years had passed to the day Link had sealed away the Fierce Deity Mask. Link had never completely recovered from what the Mask had done to him, but slowly he had started to go back to normal. At first, for the first year, Link felt depressed and miserable. It was hard work making him do anything. It was almost as if he wanted to die, slowly.

But in the third year he'd started to get back to normal. He'd become a bit of a hermit, so there was a lot for him to catch up on. Everyone (except Saria and the Kokiris) had grown considerably. Zelda was now looking almost like the woman Link had met when he'd been in his future life, seven years later. Saria was still cheerful as ever. And Ruto, Princess of the Zoras, was no longer short and stubborn, but now a tall, graceful young Zora.

Link, on this particular day, was practicing swordplay in the Castle Courtyard. Being old enough to be listened to properly, Zelda had ordered the guards to leave Link alone and gave him permanent access to the castle. His training companions were two guards, one known as Kingsley, the other Simpkins. Though they were skilled, and outnumbered Link, he quickly disarmed them each time they began a fight. Zelda watched quietly from a window. She was finding less and less time to spend it with Link. She had to stay inside and learn the ways of a princess properly. She spent late nights learning royal spells passed down by the Hylian bloodline. Impa, meanwhile, had taught her to pass herself off as a Sheikah. Zelda often practised her ninja skills by sneaking in and out of the castle in the form of Sheik.

"I think we'll leave it for today." Kingsley's voice panted for air.

"Wimp!" Link smirked as he took out a bottle filled with creamy Lon Lon Milk. He downed it in one go.

"Come on, Link, you know we don't have the same skills as you!" Simpkins sheathed his sword and began walking back towards the door to the castle. But as he touched the door, he took out a chakram and hurled it towards Link. What happened next, neither Simpkins not Kingsley could recall. Link calmly sidestepped the chakram, whilst drawing his sword. As it passed him, he plunged the sword through the middle of it, so that it was now stuck, slowly making its way down the blade. As it touched the ground, he drew it out from the ground and swung it in the direction of the two guards. The chakram was broken in two, and as one piece hit the first guard, the second hit Simpkins. They didn't even make a sound as they collapsed to the ground.

Link suddenly realised what he had done. He heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw Zelda in an elegant dress. Her face was twisted in anger.

"What on earth were you doing?"

"Sorry," Link said lightly. "I got carried away with sword practice.

"That wasn't practice!" Zelda snarled. "You just knocked out two of our best guards. Plus, you've destroyed one of the chakrams!"

"It's okay! I've got enough Red Potion for them." Before Zelda could make any other utterance, he strode past her and knelt beside the unconscious guards. He checked for their pulse. It was normal. "It's okay!" he said again, over his shoulder. "They're not dead!"

"Well, that's lucky isn't it!" Zelda's words were dripping with sarcasm. "They're not dead!"

"Shh!" Link concentrated on giving them Potion without them choking on it. Within half a minute, both of them had come to.

A little later, Zelda and Link were talking in a room together. Link was struggling not to get angry. "That's part of the Fierce Deity," he thought bitterly. "Why, when it's been so many years ago, can't I let go?"

"Are you even listening to me!" Zelda's furious voice jolted him from his thoughts.

"Sorry. I've been thinking about…that mask."

"That's what you always say! Why don't you let go?"

"If you were partly possessed by the Fierce Deity at some point, you'd find it hard to let go."

"I'd know better than to keep thinking about it? You're a strong man, and you can figure out puzzles. But you just don't understand-"

"Understand what?"

"That…that you can't tell the difference between something good and something bad!"

"That's not true! I could feel its evil the first time I touched it with my hands!"

"Why did you even put it on? Why?"

"If I hadn't, the neighbouring kingdom of Termina would be an ashen land by now, with only the dead wandering it!"

"Well, maybe you should have just tried to beat that thing on your own. You've got plenty of experience-"

"What! You think I can't handle a mask?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"You think I'm a weakling? I'll show you!"

SLAP.

Zelda lay on the floor, Link standing over her with an outraged look on his face.

"Nobody calls me weak! I am the strongest, with this power in my veins!"

"Link…get out."

"What?"

Zelda stood up, revealing the side of her face Link had just hit. Link gasped. There was already an ugly bruise there, and Zelda's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Get out right now, before I call the guards."

Link tried to say something, but Zelda turned on her heel and stumbled out of the room. He paused for a second, and then he could hear guard's voices. He quickly drew his Hookshot out, and fired it through a window. It latched onto part of another roof and he was pulled toward it. Standing on the roof, he played Epona's Song as quickly he could. Within seconds, his loyal steed appeared from nowhere, and Link jumped onto her back.

"Yah!"

Zelda watched from a window, watching Link's silhouette get farther and farther away. She turned away from it, many tears pouring down her cheeks.

Woah! That was a nasty scene! Are the troubles of Link over? It's not over yet! Please read and review! Thanks! And I apologise to everyone who had to wait ages once again. Updates will be sparse, but I WILL finish this story! Don't you worry!


	6. A desecration of a hero

This is my first fic, please be kind!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda. I may like the series, but it's Nintendo who own it.

It's been tough for me to type this up. Coursework is being handed out like there's no tomorrow, so I've had trouble deciding when to carry on. Plus something nasty came up at Christmas. I won't say too much since you probably don't care. There's no reason to panic, though. When I start something, I finish it!

Powers of a Black Rose Chapter 6 

A desecration of a hero

The calls of the ravens slowly ceased as the sun began to rise up into the sky. The cockerel's call was heard all over Hyrule. Yet a traveller didn't awaken with the rest of Hyrule. He was already up, walking slowly across the great fields. A horse walked slowly behind him. The traveller's green tunic was partly worn away, and was covered in thick mud.

Link, for the eleventh time that day, thought about the power the Fierce Deity Mask had given him.

And realised with horror that it wasn't over.

Somehow, he had discovered within himself that the connection between him and the Mask still wasn't broken. He had to find some way to sever it once and for all. If he didn't it would take control of him anyway. The process just seemed slower because it wasn't in his reach.

But as he searched for enlightenment and for ways to let go, the days wore on. The weeks. The months.

Until one night…

Link couldn't sleep. He hadn't eaten or drank for days either. Epona had deserted him, heading towards Lon Lon Ranch in favour of Malon. Link, in all this time, had become cold, cruel, and thought of nothing except the Mask itself.

Link was so obsessed with the Mask's power he believed that if he tried to prove his own strength he might just taste the power of it one more time…

And so Link was fasting, proving to no one that he was a strong person. His mind, once so clear and innocent in his childhood, was filled with black thoughts. If it weren't for one single white idea in his head, he would have decided to find some way to break the seal he had once placed upon the Mask.

The thought in his mind was Zelda.

He so badly wanted to see her again, but like this she wouldn't ever speak to him. The night passed, with Link becoming more and more agitated, and weaker and weaker, until he slept.

He was in an incredibly white room. Link covered his eyes, blinded by the light, which he once had been spreading across the land. Eventually his dark eyes adjusted, and he saw several outlines. The outlines were of Hyrule's races, including the ones he knew and loved. And there were two groups.

The civilians and heroes of Hyrule…

And the Fierce Deity's Mask.

A quiet voice spoke in his head.

_I forgive you for the sin you committed against me years ago. I have watched you all this time, seen you fall against the power I command. And I am prepared to give you a choice._

_Choose the ones you love and cherish, and I will release my tendrils of evil from your mind for eternity._

_Or choose me, and command power you have never dreamed before._

If Link had been unaffected by the Mask's evil, he would have chosen his friends. But his dark mind sighed with pleasure as he thought of the might of Link, the Fierce Deity.

Link slowly walked towards the Mask. He could hear voices behind him from the other group, calling to him…

"Link, you are not a bad person. Resist his evil!"

"Please Link, I love you! Please stay with me!"

"Fairy boy! Come and help me take care of Epona!"

The voices in his head were now causing Link agony. He could not decide what to go for – the Mask's power, or the happiness of his friends.

He might have gone back for his friends, had he not heard one particular voice in the crowd behind him…

"Hey! Stop! Listen! Watch out! Hey!"

And Link reached out and took the Mask.

_Your choice is made. Now your soul belongs to me. As soon as I break the seal on my prison, Hyrule will burn! And everyone will suffer! Including your friends!_

Link awoke, screaming. He panted for a while, before slowly standing up. His eyes now glowed white, as white as the Fierce Deity's. He had a job to do.

Now, it appears that nothing can be done to save Link. Fierce Deity has finally overcome Link, and his only quest is to recover the Mask.

But a new hero will arise to liberate Link's soul from darkness…

Thanks for reading! This chapter as well as the previous are a sort of prologue to the real story. I will finish this!


End file.
